


Just Right

by rabidchild67



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a porn star AU!</p><p>Nick and Monroe meet, fuck, and fall for each other on the set of "Goldicocks and the Three Bears."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Right

Monroe wandered onto set languidly, nodding to the grips, the cameraman, Roddy the AD, fresh from wardrobe. Except for their relatively poorer quality, the clothes they’d put him in were very similar to his usual duds – heavy cardigan, soft corduroys and button-down shirt in shades of brown and green. He wandered over to the craft service table to grab a bottle of water and then stood off to the side – he didn’t want to crease the pants by sitting down. 

He took in the set decoration and smirked – the bright, candy colors would probably work well on video, but they actually hurt his eyes. And that kitchen table didn’t look like it’d hold much weight. But he already knew the producer would have had it tested out – there was no way “Aunt Marie,” as she liked them all to call her, would risk the safety of the talent. And he had confidence that this latest in a planned series of porny takes on Grimm’s fairy tales he’d been asked to star in – usually as the Big Bad Wolf or something – would ultimately look good. Not that the audience gave much of a shit, Monroe thought, but at least _he_ would take pride in the quality of the product. 

There was a commotion just behind him and he turned. The makeup girl – Juliette – had knocked over her setup, sending brushes, sponges and pots of cosmetics rolling across the studio floor. Monroe saw that the object of her concentration – the new kid they’d hired away from Man2Man Productions to co-star with him in this particular feature – had jumped out of his director’s chair to help. 

Monroe sized the kid up – he was a pretty thing, with pale skin and raven hair – but he looked all of about 18 from here, and Monroe made a mental note to try to check his driver’s license later. He supposed there were people who got off on the age differences, but he didn’t count himself as one of them. A tiny pot of eyeshadow rolled towards him and he stopped it with his boot. Stooping, he picked it up and walked over to return it to Juliette.

“Here you go – the one that got away,” he said with a smile. 

She smiled broadly in return. “Thanks, Monroe. Hey, have you met your scene partner, Nick?” She gestured between them.

Nick grinned wide and held out a hand. His eyes crinkled up nicely at the corners, and Monroe could see from this close that he was most definitely over 18. He took the proffered hand and introduced himself. 

“Nice to meet you,” Nick said. “I don’t think I’m familiar with your work, I’m sorry – guess I should’ve done my homework.”

“That’s OK, I didn’t even know you were coming until I got on-set today. I suppose we’ll be intimately familiar with each other by lunch time.”

“True, true. Hey – you gonna get into wardrobe?”

“This _is_ my wardrobe.”

“Huh,” Nick said and turned his attention back to getting his body makeup applied. Monroe tried not to scowl at him, and found it pretty easy – the man was almost entirely hairless, and he appreciated a well-groomed partner. He shook his head and wandered back to craft services. 

“Places, people!” the director, Wu, called out a few minutes later, and the production’s very professional crew snapped into action. Monroe took one last look at his notes on the scene’s blocking – it wasn’t as if there were many actual _lines_ to learn – and stood on his mark. He noticed Nick standing off-set out of the corner of his eye, stretching. He also noticed he had dressed and was wearing a ridiculous blonde wig now.

“Dude, you look like Fabio,” he commented.

“Yeah, well, you know. It’s the job.” Then he affected a cartoonish Italian accent. “I can’t believe it’s not butter!”

Monroe smiled – the guy was goofy, and he liked goofy. “Cute, but you look like butter wouldn’t melt in your mouth.”

“A lot of things melt in _my_ mouth,” Nick said with a twinkle in his eye and they had to stop talking as Roddy the AD, called for their attention.

“Quiet on set! Quiet! Nick, can we have you on your mark?” Nick entered the set and took a spot beside the kitchen table.

“Goldicocks and the Three Bears, Scene 4, Take 1. ACTION!” 

“This porridge is juuuust right!” Nick was saying, settling into a comically large chair and digging in with a spoon. 

Monroe waited a beat and then burst onto the set through the door, which was rigged to hang off its hinges when he did. “What’s going on here?” he growled, hands on hips. He felt like an idiot. “I leave to take a walk while my porridge cools, and I come back to a stranger in my home?”

“Well, the door was open and I was so hungry,” Nick said with a pout, batting impossible long eyelashes that made Monroe blink. “Please, I’m just a poor traveler, lost and all alone in the wide world.”

“Well, in these parts, folks usually ask before coming in and making themselves at home!” Monroe realized he’d suddenly affected a German accent and wondered where that had come from. He scowled.

Nick turned in the chair and looked up at him. “Let me make it up to you,” he said throatily and reached out to palm Monroe’s crotch. He was looking up at Monroe, wide blue-grey eyes boring into his, baring a long column of white throat and Monroe swallowed. 

“Y-yeah, you’d better,” Monroe stammered, shifting to his right so the camera wouldn’t be blocked. 

Nick buried his face in Monroe’s crotch, hot mouth open and breathing on his cock through his pants. Monroe was already half-hard – he was a professional after all – but the sensation of Nick’s mouth on him was delicious. A minute later, Nick was undoing his pants and reaching in for his cock. Monroe stopped him, instead taking it out for him. He used it to smack Nick’s face lightly a couple of times. “I should teach you a lesson,” he muttered. 

“Yeah,” Nick said with a tiny smile and started licking up and down the shaft. His warm hands pushed into Monroe’s pants, along his ass cheeks and squeezed, then he pushed his pants off and down. At the same time, he took the whole of Monroe’s dick into his mouth, and Monroe could feel it sliding along the roof of his mouth. Nick went down on Monroe for a few delicious seconds before pulling back and sucking at the head so hard Monroe saw stars.

“Ah, Christ!” he exclaimed as his knees nearly buckled. He put his right hand atop Nick’s head to balance himself and when he looked down, Nick was looking right at him, that damn twinkle still in his eyes. Monroe shifted his hand to the right and slightly behind, signaling. Nick took the hint and began to go down on him again, his head bobbing up and down. It wasn’t easy for Nick – Monroe was a big guy, hence his chosen vocation – and Monroe could feel his gag reflex kick in after the second time. But he seemed determined to get it right, and Monroe was inclined to let him.

There were tears beginning to pool under Nick’s closed eyelashes as he tried not to gag on Monroe’s dick, and eventually he seemed to find his rhythm. Soon, his throat muscles relaxed and Monroe could feel his cock sliding just a little bit farther into his throat each time. Nick reached up and put both hands on Monroe’s hips, pulling him in, encouraging him to move. Monroe thought he ought to hold off a bit, but when Nick opened his eyes and looked up at him, the color high in his cheeks, his mouth stretched wide around the girth of Monroe’s cock, it was like something snapped. Monroe put both his hands on the sides of Nick’s face and began fucking into that hot, wet mouth. On each thrust, Nick’s throat accommodated him more, and on each thrust, Monroe came more and more undone. 

“Ahh, ahh, aaaahhhhh!” Monroe was moaning – keening – as Nick took every single inch. He tapped Nick subtly on the ear – signaling he was about to come – but Nick changed his angle and again delivered Dyson-like suction to the head of Monroe’s cock. Monroe’s vision went white as he exploded into Nick’s mouth, and Nick took it all, drawing it out of him like he was puffing on a cigar. When he let him go, Monroe practically collapsed on top of him, leaning forward and bracing himself on Nick’s shoulders.

“Cut! Cut, cut, cut!” Wu yelled, annoyed. 

“Christ!” Monroe muttered to Nick, pushing himself off of him and easing himself into another of the kitchen chairs, panting.

“Jesus, you guys, save something for the money shot!” Wu was complaining behind them, but Monroe and Nick were still engaged in the intimacy of their moment. 

“Told you butter would melt in my mouth,” Nick said softly, his voice a little scratchy.

“I see that,” Monroe said, finally beginning to get his breath back. “I think I underestimated you.”

“You wouldn’t be the first.”

XxXxXxXxX

Nick lounged in the dressing room in his robe, waiting for the next shot to be set up, in which “Papa Bear” Monroe would be screwing him in the kitchen. He frowned as he saw Monroe saunter past the door into his own – private – dressing room, a copy of what Nick could see from here was a book of Nietzsche’s collected works under his arm. He had been prepping himself with the butt plug he’d brought, but having already experienced Monroe’s size once that day, he wondered if it would be enough.

He decided he ought to try a little yoga to relax and started on his deep breathing. A lot hinged on a good performance on this project. Marie Kessler, the owner of the production company, was also his aunt. She hadn’t liked him following in her footsteps into the industry – she wanted him to become a cop or something – but he viewed it all as the family business, and he was determined to learn it from the ground up, just like Marie had done. No one here knew who he was, and he needed to keep it that way. He wanted their respect, not their toadying.

The mournful strains of a cello broke through his concentration, and he was surprised to realize it wasn’t a recording, and was coming from the dressing room next door. He got up and wandered over, peeked in and saw Monroe in his robe, seated in a wooden chair with a cello between his knees, eyes closed and playing a beautiful concerto. 

_Huh,_ Nick thought. _This guy’s such a mystery._ For starters, he seemed too gruff and withdrawn to be in the industry – at all – but at the same time, he exuded a sense of gentleness and intelligence that was also wholly unexpected. From what Nick had observed, he seemed fastidious and reserved almost to a fault, but had already made everyone around him laugh hysterically numerous times. Nick wondered how the director thought he’d be able to portray bears and wolves in the Grimm series – he seemed more like a semiotics professor than a porn stud. 

But there was something about him Nick found intriguing.

The music abruptly stopped while Nick was standing there, and Monroe opened his eyes. He seemed surprised to see Nick there. “Hello.”

“Hey.” Nick held up a hand in greeting. “That was amazing.”

“I’m a hack, but thanks. They ready for us?”

“Just about – looks like the lighting’s almost set.”

Monroe stood and rested his cello on its stand and walked towards Nick. “Let’s go then,” he said, a hand on Nick’s shoulder, letting him precede him. “Don’t want to keep them waiting.”

Nick threw his robe away carelessly, to be caught by Juliette, and stood on his mark on the kitchen set, hand on himself to get his dick hard for the scene. Monroe was more careful with his robe, folding it neatly and laying it on his chair; he then approached the set, cracking his neck and shoulders as he approached. 

To say Monroe fit the casting as a “bear” was not to undersell it, but Nick was not surprised to see he was also properly “manscaped,” his body hair carefully cropped, back, cock and ass clearly waxed; but what hair remained on his face, chest, crotch and legs was a thick and curly brown. Nick liked what he saw. He also liked that Monroe was already hard for him – so very professional.

Nick glanced over at Wu. “You want me on the table now?”

“Yeah - we’ll take it from the rimming – tight closeup and then pull back. OK, Monroe?”

“Sure thing.”

Nick got up on the table and got on all fours, and Monroe took up a position behind. Monroe bent forward, spread Nick’s cheeks with both his hands, and waited for the crew to be set.

“Goldicocks and the Three Bears, Scene 6, Take 1.” Roddy said. “Action!” Wu said.

“Look at this luscious morsel,” Monroe growled and Nick suppressed the urge to giggle. “Looks good enough to eat!”

“Why don’t you see how good it is, Papa Bear?” Nick threw back over his shoulder and Monroe bent his head to it.

Monroe started by licking the tender skin around Nick’s hole, gently at first, with just the slightest pressure. Then he started pressing the flat of his tongue against Nick, and sucking gently. As he did, his beard pressed against Nick’s sensitized skin, making him gasp. He pushed back against Monroe’s face without thinking, wanting more. Monroe was game, opening his mouth wider and increasing the pressure. Nick moaned softly, willing it to never stop.

But Monroe had other ideas; inserting his tongue into Nick’s tight hole, he wiggled it slightly, making it pucker around him in reaction. As it did, he pressed his tongue in even further, pulled out and went back to the sucking. He did this three times and on the fourth, he stopped short of inserting his tongue, instead brushing the rough hairs on his chin hard against Nick, who bucked forward with a startled, “Oh God!” 

Nick’s cock was dripping by this point, and he reached down to give it a few tugs, glancing through his legs at Monroe bent over him. Monroe’s cock was fully engorged, thick and purple and dripping, and Nick bit his lip, impatient to feel it inside him. He threw his head back then, tossing the blond hairs of the wig out of his eyes and got up on his knees. He twisted at the waist and looked at Monroe as he straightened. “Take me for a ride, Papa Bear?” he said with a grin, and he wasn’t sure if it was a trick of the lighting, but he’d have sworn Monroe’s eyes turned red when he said it. 

Monroe took a step back, Nick got down off the table, turned and placed his hands on Monroe’s shoulders. Backing him up, he pressed down until the man was sitting in the oversized prop chair, the back of which had been canted at a slight angle for the scene. Monroe sat back, legs stretched out and arms draped over the back of the seat, his cock straining up towards his chest. Nick stood before him with his own legs spread and waited a beat as the camera swooped in to get the angle on Monroe through Nick’s legs. Their eyes met for a second, and an understanding passed between them – Monroe wanted to fuck Nick almost as much as Nick wanted him to. Nick bit his lip.

“Cut!” Wu said. “That’s a wrap on that scene. You guys good to go for the next?” he called.

Nick startled at the momentary halt to the action, but stayed where he was. “Yeah, I’m good,” he said.

“Me too,” Monroe said, not dropping his eyes from Nick’s as the PA brought over a condom for him and a small bottle of lube. 

“OK, give us three minutes to reset the cameras. Hey, where’s Renard? You guys need the fluffer?”

“No,” both men said in unison. Nick stroked his own cock while they waited, trying to keep in the moment; it was not difficult.

“OK, we’re ready,” Roddy reported a few minutes later. “You want some help up?”

Nick nodded and put a hand on Roddy’s shoulder as he climbed up on the chair, facing away from Monroe. Monroe’s hands were on his hips as he eased down into position, one foot on either side of Monroe, thighs spread wide. They stopped just short of penetration, Nick with one hand on the back of the chair, the other on one of the arms.

“You OK?” Monroe asked, making sure he was well-supported and comfortable.

Nick’s thighs were trembling with the effort of holding the position. He shook out the hair of the wig, which was making his scalp sweat and nodded, then turned his head to look at Monroe. “This wig is doing me no favors.”

A smile quirked Monroe’s lips.

“Goldicocks and the Three Bears, Scene 7, Take 1.” Roddy said. “Action!”

Monroe held his dick steady in one hand, the other on Nick’s hip as the latter eased back to impale himself slowly on Monroe’s massive erection. As he remembered from their earlier scene, the head of Monroe’s cock was enormous, the tip of it barely broaching Nick’s entrance as he let out an extended moan from the way he was being stretched. No, that butt plug had not been enough to prepare him. 

The position was awkward – not his favorite – but he’d never had problems taking in a partner’s dick before, and momentarily hoped he wouldn’t be embarrassing himself today. He could feel a thin sheen of sweat breaking out on his skin.

Monroe seemed to sense this, and began to stroke the small of his back gently. “That’s it,” he encouraged, his voice gruff, in-character, but Nick could hear the gentleness there, the concern. He took a deep breath and bore down, concentrating on taking in the next centimeter, and then the next, feeling the burn and the stretch, losing himself in the mechanics.

“Ahhhgggghhh,” he moaned as he finally felt the faint brush of Monroe’s thighs against himself. He almost didn’t believe he’d finally taken all of Monroe, and took a second, breathing through his nose, before continuing. He flexed his arms and shoulders and began to slowly lift himself up, the going a bit easier this time. By the time he’d fucked down again, his arms and legs were trembling with the effort. 

“I bet you’d like me to fuck up into you, huh, Goldi?” Monroe said. 

Nick was grateful for his thoughtfulness, settling down so that his ass rested against Monroe’s stomach. Monroe began to slowly move his hips up and back, hands on Nick’s waist, and Nick closed his eyes, concentrating on the slide and the stretch and ignoring his protesting lats, though he could feel his hard-on flag. “Yeaaaaahhhh,” he managed, throwing his head back. A drip of sweat traveled out of the wig and down his neck, making him shiver.

A minute later, he felt Monroe move behind him, reaching an arm around his waist. Surprised, Nick moved with him – the change in position giving his muscles relief. Monroe levered him up with a hand at the small of his back. “Want to bend you like a pretzel.”

Momentarily confused by Monroe’s improvisation, Nick turned in place. Monroe maneuvered him over to the table, his hands on his shoulders. When Nick’s ass bumped against it, Monroe put his arms around him and lifted him effortlessly onto the thing. With one fluid motion, he laid Nick down on it, pushing his thighs back and open. He took one of Nick’s feet and rested it against him, pressing his thighs open so the camera could get the action, and guided the tip of his dick to Nick’s entrance.

The penetration was easier this time, Nick’s body readily accommodating Monroe in this new position, who fucked into him with long, slow strokes. “Oooooohhhh yeeeaaaahhhh,” Nick moaned, throwing his head back and biting his lip. Monroe was hitting his prostate in just the right spot, and each upward thrust made him see stars. His cock was fully hard again, and he reached down to tug at it, smearing the pre-come over the head with his thumb as Monroe picked up his pace.

Nick opened his eyes and looked up at Monroe. He knew his own face probably looked ridiculous – flushed and fuck-drunk as Monroe drilled into him, his mouth in a silent “O”. But Monroe’s face was serene, almost beatific as he fucked Nick, his large brown eyes looking down at him, one sweat-soaked curl dangling over his brow the only sign he was expending any effort. Nick thought he saw a glimmer of something there in his eyes – kindness or grace or simple curiosity, he wasn’t sure which, but it stole his breath. Monroe blinked down at him, cocking his head to the side and Nick came with a shout of wild abandon, throwing his arms over his head to grab onto the table’s edge as Monroe continued to fuck into him.

Unfortunately, his hand hit into the bowl of prop porridge – in actuality a couple of packets of instant apple and cinnamon oatmeal – and the thing went flying to the floor with a clatter. At the same time, Monroe leaned in over with a hand on the table, fucking into him faster and faster. But the added weight of Monroe’s body combined with the forward motion proved to be too much for the prop – the table collapsed and Nick’s stomach flipped as they fell. 

Monroe came down on top of him, landing with his hands on either side of Nick as chaos erupted amongst the crew and Wu shouted “Cut!” a hundred times. But the two scene partners had eyes only for each other. 

“You OK, did I hurt you?” Monroe said softly. He levered himself up and Nick felt his dick pull from his body with a sense of regret. He shook his head, transfixed suddenly by the genuine concern he saw in the other man’s eyes. “Let me get off you,” Monroe said, turning his head, but Nick put his hands on Monroe’s face and spontaneously pulled the other man in for a kiss. 

Monroe’s lips were soft and he tasted of anise, and Nick regretted his impetuousness almost immediately. Kissing out-of-scene was a no-no – one of the unwritten rules – and so he ended it as suddenly as he’d grabbed Monroe. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Monroe breathed, but then he was gone as some people came over to help them both to their feet. 

Nick was a bit unsteady on his legs as he got up, stumbling into the PA who’d assisted him. When he looked for Monroe, he’d already donned his robe and was headed for this dressing room, that long-legged stride as casual as ever, as if he had no idea he’d just given Nick the best fuck of his life. Nick headed to the craft service table for a water and then to his chair to rest, pulling his robe over his hips as he downed half the bottle in one gulp. 

He watched as the prop master tried to fix the broken table for another take, realizing he’d better grab a protein bar if he was going to be at it again anytime soon. Involuntarily, his eyes flicked over to where Monroe no longer was, wishing he was with him again, craving his company. He supposed he’d have it soon enough, but for some reason all he wanted to do was watch him play his cello.

XxXxXxXxX

The next morning, Monroe stood at craft services with a cup of coffee as the bedroom set was being relit, in preparation for the next scene: “Goldicocks” has been discovered in “Baby Bear’s” bed, and takes on both Papa and Baby Bear. The part of the scene where Baby Bear discovers the interloper had already been shot, and Monroe had not been able to watch Nick and his old friend Hap blow each other. The significance of that wasn’t lost on him and was, in fact, fairly obvious, but what he was lacking was an understanding of _why_. 

He’d been a loner for a while and it was something he’d made his peace with a long time ago. Being in this line of work meant relationships were pretty close to impossible – his last ex, Angelina, had been so jealous of his scene partners he sometimes feared for their safety. Relationships within the industry were equally as fraught – it was almost as bad as high school, just with more sex – and many of the people he met weren’t exactly his intellectual equals. So he stuck to his books and his Pilates and his music, and had convinced himself that he was fulfilled and happy to remain alone.

Until he met Nick, apparently.

God, one day and he was already fantasizing about a future, picturing the guy at his house, on his couch, drinking his beer. Suddenly, he was _that guy_ , and he’d never seen it coming. What a difference a kiss made.

“Hey, we ready?” Nick asked, suddenly at his elbow. 

Monroe jumped slightly and looked at him. Neither of them had mentioned the kiss from the day before, and the mood between them had felt awkward all morning. “I dunno,” Monroe shrugged, “I can never tell the difference with the lighting – right, wrong, it’s all the same to me.”

“I’m gonna get a coffee – want a refill?”

“Sure.” Nick’s fingers brushed his as he took the mug from him, and Monroe’s heart actually thrilled at the contact. He fought to suppress an eyeroll at his own expense, and settled for a sigh.

“Dude,” Hap said cheerfully, his standard greeting, nodding affably, grinning his Hap grin. “So…new guy.”

“We worked together yesterday.”

“I heard – did you guys really break a table? I heard that this morning and I was like, ‘Whoa.’”

“Yeah. Well, yeah.” 

Nick approached with their coffees and handed one to Monroe. “Black, one sugar,” he said with a dazzling smile.

Monroe swallowed as he realized Nick knew how he took his coffee. “Thanks.”

“Sure.” He took a sip from his own cup and was about to say something else when Roddy the AD came up to them all. 

“We’re just about ready for you guys. Nick – you want to get into position?”

Nick nodded, handed his coffee off to a PA, removed his robe and folded it gently over a chair, then followed Roddy back to the set where he climbed onto the large child’s bed that dominated the space. Monroe only now noticed the posters on the wall and smirked at the detail their set decorator Adalind had managed to fit in on a budget – they were pictures you’d typically find in a young boy’s bedroom, of baseball and football players, only the protagonists were bears.

“Hap, you want to get into wardrobe?” Roddy called to him as he helped Nick settle, and Juliette materialized out of nowhere with a comically large, light blue baby’s bonnet and a pacifier on a string.

The big man immediately deflated. “Do I hafta?” he practically whined.

“Get into wardrobe, Hap,” Wu muttered, passing by on his way to confer with the cameraman.

Hap pulled the hat over the thick curls on his head and harrumphed; Juliette arranged the ties into a pretty bow just beneath his chin, then he doffed his robe and slumped off to the set.

Monroe was last, lingering over his coffee for another half minute as he reviewed the scene’s blocking in his mind. He was already on the move as Roddy shouted for quiet, and took up his mark outside the bedroom set’s door.

“ACTION!”

“Baby Bear likes to suck cock!” Hap exclaimed happily as he bent over Nick, who was lying on his back on the bed, reaching for Hap’s thick member. 

Monroe suppressed a laugh as Hap made exaggerated yummy sounds, waited a minute for his cue from Wu, and then entered the set through the door. 

“What have you got there, son?” he said, hands on hips, looking down on the two men as if his “son” had caught a toad or something. 

“I found him in my bed, Papa Bear. Can I keep him?”

“We’ll just have to see about that, my boy,” Monroe said, and began to remove his cardigan. “You’re going to have to take good care of him, you know.”

“Can’t _you_ take care of me, Papa Bear?” Nick said with a leer, spreading his legs wantonly. 

The sight of Nick prone on the bed in that position made Monroe’s cock jump. He removed the cardigan, shirt, and pants he wore in record time, reached into the nightstand and pulled out a condom. Once he had it on, he turned towards the bed and said, “Come to Papa,” almost without wincing. 

Hap straightened up and Monroe bent forward, put his hands on Nick’s hips and pulled him towards the edge of the bed. Taking a leg in each hand, he wrapped them around his waist, lifted Nick’s hips and lined up the tip of his dick at Nick’s entrance. He could see Nick had prepped himself today – his hole was open and ready for him, glistening and pink and perfect. Pressing his own hips forward, he reached down to guide his cock into Nick, eliciting a long moan from the man as he slowly pushed in.

He looked down on Nick then, who had his head thrown back, and Monroe could see his Adam’s apple flutter in his throat as he voiced his pleasure. Monroe put his hands on Nick’s hips to steady him, and fucked him with long, slow thrusts, transfixed by Nick’s every moan and reaction. Nick raised his head then, and Monroe could see that the blue of his irises was almost entirely obliterated by his enlarged pupils as he watched him. Then, as if reminding himself of what he was there for, Nick reached up for Hap’s cock and pulled him forward, red, red lips spread wide around the thickness.

The sight made Monroe surge forward into Nick, tightening his grip on his hips and fucking into him harder. “Oooohhh, oooohhh, oh!” Nick cried, letting Hap’s cock pop out of his mouth and raising his head to look up at Monroe again. “Christ, don’t stop,” he gasped, lifting his hips up higher so that Monroe’s cock brushed his prostate on each thrust. And then his eyes were fluttering and rolling back into his head as he dropped back onto the bed again, and again Monroe lost himself in what he was doing. He bent forward, buried his own face against Nick’s throat and began kissing and licking a long, wet stripe up his throat. Nick’s arms came up around Monroe’s neck and held him tight as Nick moved his head to the side. The slight submissiveness of that gesture undid Monroe; with a snarl he wouldn’t have though himself capable of, he bit down on the tender skin at the base of his throat. Nick shuddered against him, tightening his legs around Monroe’s waist, pulling him even closer. Monroe pushed his own arms around Nick then, and lifted him.

“Uh, dudes?” Hap said, but they ignored him.

Monroe stood, cock still buried inside Nick, pivoted and sat them down on the bed. Nick pulled his head back, looked down on Monroe, his eyes fixated on Monroe’s mouth, then bent down to kiss him. The kiss was hard, bruising, and Monroe lost himself in the sensation of breathing another man’s air, tasting another man’s tongue for a long, glorious minute.

“Guys?” Hap said, shifting his weight from one foot to another, but still Monroe and Nick ignored him. Nick ended their kiss, put his hands on Monroe’s shoulders and started riding him, lifting himself up and then down, up and down. Monroe pressed his face against Nick’s throat again as Nick rutted against him, kissing him sloppily when he paused for a second between his movements. He could feel Nick’s breathing speed up as he got close, the friction of Monroe’s stomach against Nick’s cock bringing him off. When he came, he simultaneously threw his head back and tightened the grip of his arms and legs around Monroe, shouting out his pleasure. Monroe came at almost the same moment, Nick’s body tensed all around him, and he wasn’t sure, but he may have howled.

When he opened his eyes, Nick was looking down on him. His face was flushed and sweaty, the ridiculous blonde wig he wore was skewed to the side, and Monroe didn’t think he’d ever seen anything quite so beautiful before in his life. They kissed again, clutching at each other, and Monroe sank onto the bed, turning them so that he lay with his elbows on either side of Nick’s head, hands framing his face, caressing, petting, soothing. 

Somewhere, somebody coughed, and Monroe suddenly realized where he was. He looked up and back over his shoulder at the crew, who stood watching them, mouths agape. 

“Uh, cut?” Wu said.

XxXxXxXxX

“My character’s name is what, now?” Nick stirred from his doze as the deep voice of his old friend Hank Griffin floated in through the open door of the dressing room. He was lounging on the battered leather couch after a shower, feeling tired and well-fucked. 

“Brother Bear,” Roddy replied. 

“Brother Bear. Seriously?”

“It’s better than the one they originally had.”

“And what was that? Black Bear?”

Roddy’s silence was answer enough. Nick opened his eyes as Hank entered the room, dropped his bag beside the door and took a seat at the makeup table. “Can you believe these guys? If the wardrobe is pimp clothes, I’m out of here.”

“I’m sorry – that’s pretty shitty,” Nick said. 

“”Well, I suppose it’s a gig – they’re getting fewer and farther between for a guy my age,” he pointed out, but he was still shaking his head. 

“You should write the scripts, then,” Nick suggested. 

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” Hank said dismissively, but Nick took a mental note to talk to his Aunt Marie about it. Hank had been in the business for a long time, and always had great ideas whenever Nick had worked with him in the past – he’d been like a mentor when Nick had started at the other studio. 

“Anyway, thanks for coming in on short notice – I know your scenes weren’t supposed to be shot until tomorrow morning.” After the morning’s performance, it had been deemed impractical for Nick and Monroe to shoot another scene together, so the schedule had been adjusted and Hank asked to come in a day early for his role as the third bear.

Hank shrugged. “Means my weekend starts that much sooner,” he said, and got up to go and take a shower before his scene.

Nick dropped his head back on the couch and was soon dozing again, but after a few minutes, a displacement of air or something made him sense that someone else had entered the room. “Hey,” he said, sitting up and greeting Monroe with a smile.

Monroe leaned on the doorframe with his hands in his pockets and smirked at him. “You’re gonna get me fired.”

“I don’t think that’d happen. ‘Cox Populi’ is the studio’s biggest star.”

Monroe’s cheeks colored and he dipped his head down. “So you know my name now.”

“Impossible not to try to learn more about you after yesterday. I didn’t know I’d be doing scenes with such a big name – not on my first project here.”

“Please, I hate that name.” Monroe sauntered into the room and sat at the other end of the couch. “I made it up as a joke and it just stuck.”

“Better than my new name.”

“What’s that?”

“’Dick Zinnia,’” Nick replied ruefully, and Monroe laughed loudly.

“That’s classic!”

“Ha-ha, thanks.” Monroe threw his head back, laughing hysterically, and Nick admired the play of his throat as he did, the way his white teeth gleamed behind his dusky lips. He swallowed. “So…” he said as Monroe’s laughter died down.

“So.”

“Tell me I’m not crazy.” He gestured between the two of them. “There’s chemistry here, right?”

Monroe cocked his head to the side and regarded Nick with the same intelligent expression as the day before, an expression that made Nick feel like he was not only seeing him, he was seeing _into him._ He found he liked being under that kind of scrutiny.

“Yes,” Monroe said at length. “I think so.”

Nick released the breath he’d been holding, relieved. “Good, I was hoping you’d agree.” 

“Doesn’t mean it’s a good idea for us to get together,” Monroe said. “Workplace romances – they’re not all they’re cracked up to be.”

Monroe had the look of someone who knew what he was talking about, but Nick wouldn’t be swayed. “I understand that, but Monroe, I’ve never – not _ever_ -– reacted that way with another person. There’s something there, you can’t deny it.”

“I don’t.”

“Don’t you at least want to explore it?”

Monroe didn’t speak for several seconds, looking torn about how to answer. Impulsively, Nick scooted across the couch until he was sitting next to Monroe, and rested a hand on Monroe’s thigh. Leaning forward, he kissed him gently, almost chastely, on the lips. Monroe turned towards him then, raised his right hand and rested it beside Nick’s face, his thumb under Nick’s jaw. He applied gentle pressure to angle Nick’s head to the side and kissed him harder, kissed his mouth open, and Nick willingly accommodated the other man’s tongue. Nick leaned back against the couch’s arm as he had done earlier, and Monroe followed, his body a welcome weight atop Nick. Monroe pulled back then, and looked down on Nick, as if studying his face. He ran his fingers through Nick’s hair – his _actual_ hair, not a cheesy wig – rubbing the silken strands between his fingertips. Nick strained his head up and caught his mouth again, sighing as Monroe kissed him back.

“Why don’t you guys get a room?” Wu muttered as he walked by the open door of the dressing room.

Nick ended the kiss and looked up at Monroe. “Should we?” he asked with trepidation.

“You want to come back to my place?”

Nick smiled broadly. “I do. You sure?”

Monroe nodded. “One more thing - you like clocks?” 

“Love ‘em.”

\----

Thank you for your time.


End file.
